Talk:Sollux Captor
Caption Are we going to use his current quirk, or his old one? Personally I think we could do a and have both, albeit at different times. Or maybe have the caption change according to which tab is currently selected, but I have no idea how to code something like that. 17:05, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Use the quirk he was using when he said it. I guess we could have different quotes for different tabs. --DarthEinstein 18:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :: It was this edit that made me think about a possible solution to the problem. I also thought it was odd when I first saw Sollux's page. I've consulted with someone more knowledgeable about coding, he says you just have to include the text within the tabber tags, sorta like this, but I can't get it quite right because i r n0ob 21:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Had my own go at it, couldn't do it, not even sure if I was on the right path. Anyhow here's the code from my attempt, maybe I was on the right path and someone can see where I went wrong or maybe it will inspire someone or something. :|caption = }|#default = heh ii gue22 the long one wa2 2horter than the 2hort one FUCK : }} :| }=but it's 0k, i'm 0k with that t00.''' : }}}} :The result I was getting from that was it looking exactly as it does now so it certainly wasn't damaging but it certainly wasn't working or doing for that matter either. The Light6 04:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sollux is still alive? I wonder if this is shown anywhere else, but one of the latest updates where it has all the characters behind Hussiebot with X's behind them, Sollux is only half an X, which means hes still half alive/dead? - : It is already mentioned on the page to some extent, just not the half cross thing. ::"He was last seen using his psychic abilities to pilot a meteor from the Veil towards the Green Sun. While piloting the meteor, his veins bulge and blood flows from his empty eye sockets. This is a reflection of his ancestor's death, caused by the Vast Glub. In a conversation between Sollux and Aradia, it is revealed that Sollux will not survive the trip to the Green Sun, implying that Sollux will overexert himself, causing lethal damage to his body in the process." :So yeah the half cross was only continuing the current uncertainty regarding his current status, because remember the trolls are all meeting at the Green Sun which is in the Furthest Ring which means even if Sollux's body dies on the way there his consciousness will still be there with Aradia prepared for the meet up. Also Sollux's body was a former Dream self so if they somehow had his backup quest bed he could still ascend. The Light6 03:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Umm, as I recall, Jack blew Troll!Derse, and the Questbeds within them, to bits. Kinda hard to Ascend without a Questbed. Per Ankh 03:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hence "if they somehow had his", also he would've had a Prospit backup bed, but troll!Prospit was blown up too. Also I guess that raises the question of whether his Derse dreamself could've ascended using the Prospit backup bed and whether his Prospit dreamself could've ascended using his Derse backup bed and what would've happened if he ascended while both of his dreamselves were alive, questions we will never know the answers to (probably). The Light6 04:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, as far as I know, the only law for Ascending is: be on your Questbed, then die. Although, that leads me to wonder.... what will happen to Jake's realself if his Dreamself is placed on his Prospit Questbed? Per Ankh 05:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought Hussie strongly suggested that the different Questbeds caused ascension in different ways eg. You had to die as your real self on your planet's quest bed with a living dream self or die on the Prospitian/Dersite backup beds as a dream self. I would have to re-read his Tumblr posts because maybe that's just how I interpreted it. And on the topic of Jake, well I guess the closest thing is Aradia which would suggest if a recently deceased or dying dream self is on their backup quest bed then it causes the death of their real self. Of course Aradia was a sprite at that time so maybe it still requires a pre-dead real self and the sprite didn't count, assuming it does count I guess there is the answer. However now we are just proceeding more and more off topic which was originally Sollux's current status. The Light6 06:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Thankfully that answered my question, sort of. I'm guessing Sollux is currently in the process of dying, either from blood loss or the intense pressure being exerted on his brain. Per Ankh 06:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Just gonna add this: Talk:Quest Bed#Speculation 2. The Light6 06:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm... to quote Lewis Carrol, "curiouser and curiouser." Per Ankh 06:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Is there actually a distinction between being alive in the furthest ring and being a ghost in the furthest ring? I thought that if you made it out of a dream-bubble and you were just chillin' near the green sun that meant you were actually a whole person again, and that Sollux is therefore back. --Skaramuche 03:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : Well the dream bubbles are only recent having been organised by Feferi I think when a character died previously they just went to the Furthest Ring, not the dream bubbles. Of course who knows. Also Sollux was able to leave his dream bubble because he "had a foot on either side" so now that he is fully dead we don't know what it means for ghost him. Maybe Heroes of Life can help ghosts leave the Furthest Ring? I guess we have to wait and see. The Light6 03:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Is he fully Dead? when he was shown again at the green sun, despite the fact there was a corpse, Sollux still had that one white eye (dead) and that one black eye (blind + alive) that he had when he was half alive. Also there is still the fact '''he is the only mage AND the only hero of doom. '''It can't be a coincidence that Hussie has left the mage of doom half alive. UvaroviteUriel (talk) 21:59, September 17, 2012 (UTC) His last name- captor- shouldn't that be referenced to the fact that psychic abilities are "captivating" or something if that makes sense. darn I need to log in whatever 02:39, February 2, 2012 (UTC) misinformation there seems to be a bit of misinformation in the second paragraph which is " In addition, if you switch the S and P in his name it becomes "Pollux Castor." POLLUX and CASTOR are the two brightest stars in the constellation of GEMINI. It is also worth noting that Pollux is a red giant, while Castor is bluish white, complementing the red/blue duality theme. "CASTOR" AND "POLLUX" were famous mythological twins, which is where Gemini - Latin for "twins" - gets its name. "Pollux" and "Castor" were also the names of two characters in the movie FACE/OFF, a NICOLAS CAGE flick that came out the same year as CON AIRand one that JOHN EGBERT has a poster of in his room." Sollux Captor is not Collux Pastor. He is Sollux Captor Maximu5awes0meu5 21:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :this isn't misinformation, his name is a clear, and very likely intentional, reference to the twin stars and having a nic cage movie connected makes it even stronger. we have many silly little coincidences noted on pages that are quite likely to be completely accidental, this one doesn't seem so. 21:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'll quote deeper "if you switch the S and P in his name it becomes Pollux Castor" it does not. I know it is obviously is a clear reference I am just saying it does not spell Collux Pastor but is close to it. Maximu5awes0meu5 21:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::you've really misread it. "Sollux caPtor" switch the S and P, becomes "Pollux caStor". there's no mention of collux pastor. and you really should've just quoted the incorrect part. 22:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Sprites some of the sprites seemed a little off, and some were missing. using either direct rips, or sticking together parts we've seen before, here are some. blind with fixed shirt, with headset and with goggles. 14:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Mage Template(As In Sollux's God Tier Type) I Tried To Make A Kind Of God Tier Idea For Sollux.It's Not Very Good Because I Did It At 11:27 And Haven't Had Much Sleep.But It's The Best I Could Do.I Also Added The Failed Template c:Roxy Lalonde 03:33, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Roxy_Lalonde Just going to mention that you forgot the doom logo. But yeah, nice job! Chezrush 14:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Why would we be using fanmade crap?—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 02:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I never said we would. It probably isn't the outfit so why would we in the first place? Chezrush 02:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think that was Ryulong's criticism... But anyhow we really don't need those images so I've deleted them for now. The Light6 08:35, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Inevitable Proposal to Rename Page to "Solluxander Captor" Might as well get it out of the way now, before the vandals start piling in. The canon source is, naturally, the man himself.http://mspandrew.tumblr.com/post/25156009290/reddit-or-not-here-we-dumb ashdenej 16:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) funny story, kill yourself. 16:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sterling :You know that was most likely one of Hussie's joke answers right? And beside the vandals can't pile up, Sollux's page (along with the other trolls and the kids) was move locked awhile ago so only admins can rename them. Also I already added a pre-emptive semi-protect to this page soon after Hussie's post. The Light6 16:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Excellent! The locking was precisely my aim, mm. I'm very glad that you were on-the-ball about this, hoo hoo - so the proposal wasn't even necessary. Thanks for being prompt in your answer, too! ashdenej 17:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::There should at least be a reference to Hussie's comment somewhere on the page. Either in the form of 'Solluxander "Sollux" Captor' at the top or at least something in the trivia section. 21:09, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I've been trying to decide which to do myself. I like the idea of mentioning it at the top, but I'd be very precise in how I go about it. Hmm... but yeah, failing that, definitely at least in the trivia ::::::::I think putting it in the trivia is the best bet, since the name hasn't yet appeared in the comic. 19:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC)